1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and, in particular, coherency management and interconnect operations for partial cache lines of data within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) computer system, such as a server computer system, includes multiple processing units all coupled to a system interconnect, which typically comprises one or more address, data and control buses. Coupled to the system interconnect is a system memory, which represents the lowest level of volatile memory in the SMP computer system and which generally is accessible for read and write access by all processing units. In order to reduce access latency to instructions and data residing in the system memory, each processing unit is typically further supported by a respective multi-level cache memory hierarchy, the lower level(s) of which may be shared by one or more processor cores.
Data in a conventional SMP computer system is frequently accessed and managed as a “cache line,” which refers to a set of bytes that are stored together in an entry of a cache memory and that may be referenced utilizing a single address. The cache line size may, but does not necessarily correspond to the size of memory blocks employed by the system memory. The present invention appreciates that memory accesses in a conventional SMP data processing system, which access an entire cache line, can lead to system inefficiencies, including significant traffic on the system interconnect and undesirable cross-invalidation of cached data.